


Where No One Goes

by writing_addict



Series: On Dragons We Rise [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Awkward Romance, Because what's an HTTYD fic without dragon races, Boring that's what, Cryophoenix will not hesitate to cut Endeavor, DRAGON RACES, Dragon Riders, Dragon to Human, Dragon's Edge is also a thing, Dragons: Riders of Berk, Epic Battles, Epic Friendship, F/M, Human to Dragon, Human-Dragon Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Let the wind carry us, Lots of one-shots, Male-Female Friendship, Never trust a Dragon Rider with a plan, OH AND THAT SCENE FROM HTTYD 2 WITH VALKA, Quirks Exist, So do dragons, Striker takes no shit, THAT'LL HAPPEN, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The dragon riders protect their own, Through the clouds hurry up, You'll see what I mean, but mostly not the Dragon Rider, but not with Katsuki cuz both his parents are there, or a duck, tbh neither will anyone else, why, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_addict/pseuds/writing_addict
Summary: A collection of stories from my Boku no Hero Academia/HTTYD AU.--Alternatively: Bakugou Katsuki now has to deal with being the leader of the Riders, plus leading Rider class at the new U.A., all the shenanigans that the Riders get up to when he's not there, super-powerful enemies, and an unexplored world just waiting for him.Life just got a whole lot more interesting.





	Where No One Goes

**Author's Note:**

> First up: the trick competition from Riders of Berk---hero style.

Chapter One: Trick Competition

_ This is Berk. _

The sky is wide open, shining cerulean and dotted with clouds, seemingly empty of living things. A mountain towers into the clouds, snow and mist swirling around its peak. Built into the side of it is a veritable palace of multicolored glass and silver, two letters, a “U” and an “A” placed carefully atop it. 

_ For generations, it was Viking against dragon. _

The clouds are blown away by a gust of wind, unveiling a large village at the foot of the mountain. Banners are strewn about, depicting dragons on jewel-bright fabric.

_ The battles were ferocious. _

The land is gouged, scorched with fire, but it is healing. Scaly tails drape lazily over roofs, their owners unseen. Ruined weapons are stuck to food-hoisting braziers, and the blacksmith’s stall is empty.

_ Then one day, everything changed. _

A black blur shoots past, a matching roar and shriek of delight filling the air as the world’s most dangerous dragon soars past--with a human on its back. The dragon---a Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself--levels out over the water, she and her Rider exchanging savage grins as they streak forward.

_ I met Striker.  _ He shifts his left foot, the prosthesis clipping in the stirrup as it manipulates  her tailfin, sending them spiraling into the sky with matching shouts of exhilaration.  _ And together we proved that instead of fighting dragons.... _

Bakugou Katsuki bares his teeth as he shifts his metal foot once more, sending them looping into the sky.  _ We can ride them. _

Dragon and Rider slow their pace as they reach a sea stack with a small group of dragons on top of it. “Alright fuckers,” Katsuki calls as Striker lands, straightening in the saddle. “Best trick competition. Who’s up first?” A grin crosses his face as he viewed his fellow Riders.  _ Let’s see what these bastards have got, huh? _

“Me!” Kirishima shouts with delight, punching the air. The blond rolls his eyes at his (notice the very fucking dubious use of the word) friend, but gestures for him to get going. 

Catalyst, Kirishima’s Grapple Grounder, roars as they lift off and corkscrew through the air. They loop at top speed (which is pretty fast, but nowhere as swift as Striker, of fucking course), the winding body of the red-gold Boulder Class still doing those insane gods-damned corkscrews as they move.

It’s pretty fucking insane, and even Katsuki can’t bring himself to be annoyed at the ingenious maneuver. The others are cheering, of fucking course, but he can hardly blame them--they’re gonna be a damn formidable team. Already are.

“Hell yeah!” Shitty-Hair (oh, come on, he can still use the nickname, right?) cheers. “That was our best one yet!” Catalyst blows smoke out of his nostrils with a happy clack of the jaw.

“I’m going next,” Tokoyami says before anyone else can speak; Ochako---no, Uraraka, he did not fucking use her first name--pouts. Dark Shadow gives a fucking thumbs-up from atop Day’s head, and Dusk lets sparks crackle in his mouth. “Dusk, Day---”

**_“Wall of Fire!”_ ** Dark Shadow roars, and Katsuki laughs because gods-fucking-damn that sounds like an epic move. The purple-gray Zippleback took off, his tails lashing as his Riders lean over his necks. Gas streams from Day’s mouth, swirling around the assembled Dragon Riders in a conical tower of green. Fire sparks in Dusk’s mouth, and the sky is lit by flames as the gas exploded around them. The fucking Deku cheers and claps, and Kirishima lets out an ear-splitting whistle as the others applaud. The Zippleback and his Riders land, both looking pleased with themselves. “On the behalf of my Quirk and my dragon, thank you,” the bird fucker hums.

“I’m next!” Mei shouts, Swiftspike ducking low as spines flare from the Deadly Nadder’s tail. Striker warbles low in her throat and Katsuki snorts, reaching down to scratch behind his dragon’s ear-flaps as he glances at his pink-haired friend (yes, they’re friends; don’t sound so fucking surprised). She snaps her goggles on and over her face, checking the rigging of the ultra-lightweight saddle she’s crafted. “Alright, my babies are ready to go, and so’s my darling,” she sings. She pats Swiftspike’s neck and the vain Nadder fucking  _ preens _ before she charges off the sea stack, the orangey-pink dragon spreading her wings as they take off.

Mei streaks over the water, riding the dragon like she was born for it. Swiftspike turns on a pin with a shriek, the pair spinning on a wingtip before sending a gods-damned  _ hurricane  _ of spikes flying with a twitch of her tail. The pink-haired girl and sunset-scaled dragon leveled out, unleashing a magnesium fireblast that fucking  _ obliterated  _ another sea-stack.

“That’s some fucking insane firepower,” he tells the blacksmith, who grins.

“It’s all in the stuffed fish,” she grins proudly. “It’s got all the nutrients to make her faster, more accurate---basically a dragon that can rival your precious Striker.”

Striker growls and Katsuki raises his eyebrows. “We’ll fucking see about that when its our turn, won’t we? Which reminds me--”

“My turn,” fucking IcyHot interrupts, and his gods-damned Cryophoenix shoots off a fireball in delight. 

“And why the fuck is it your--HEY!” he roars, about to dive off after the Stormcutter and her Rider. “DON’T FUCKING--”

“Just let them go, Bakugou!” Ochako sighs, and he glares at her, opening his mouth to protest, before freezing as his attention is drawn by the dual-Quirked Rider, who’s fucking  _ standing  _ on the owl-like dragon’s back. A gods-damned  _ spear  _ of ice extends from one hand, freezing over the ocean (holy gods-damn, he’s actually freezing the fucking  _ ocean _ ) where it makes contact with the brine. Cryo blasts fire into the water, steam rising up to obscure whatever stupid fucking design they’re making.

Todoroki sweeps the staff out and upwards, creating a pillar of ice that fucking glows from the inside as they spin upwards, four silvery-red wings blowing the mist away to reveal an intricate spiral design. The dragon circles over the sea-stack before landing, her Rider’s hair tossed by the wind and a wide, open smile--holy fucking shit, he can smile?--on his face. Cryo warbles a draconic laugh, and her Rider sighs and translates the look as meaning “beat that”.

Which he and Striker fucking will, thank you very much.

“C-can I go?” the damned Deku volunteers, stumbling over his words.  _ Fuck no,  _ Katsuki thinks, but the look in those stupid green eyes clearly says that the godsdamn idiot isn’t gonna back down on this. When no one protests, he brightens (it’s like the sun starts shining outta his damn face, holy shit) and touches his Night Fury’s scars. “Come on, Viridi!”

The dark green Night Fury let out an ear-splitting shriek, powering straight upwards like an arrow from a bow. Katsuki narrows his eyes at his rival as they loop and fall like a comet, wings snapping open just before they hit the sea-stack. Dragon and Rider spin expertly through the air, punching through the fucking clouds with ease before looping back to land. “New personal best!” Deku cheers. Ochako claps with a laugh, sending a feeling that is definitely  _ not  _ fucking jealousy through him.

“My turn!” she announces, and her Razorwhip, Aether, hisses with glee. She casts him an amused look. “You might wanna take notes.” Katsuki feels the corner of his mouth curl into a sharp smile.

Aether and Ochako fucking  _ surge  _ forward, flying low over the water, and the brunette’s voice carries over the water. “Okay, Aether, tail flick!” The Razorwhip’s copper tail sends up a spray of water, and Round Face’s exhilirated laugh follows. “Now twirl!” They corkscrew forward as one, as fucking fast as a bullet exiting the chamber of a pre-apocalypse gun. “Quick, upward spiral!” Aether turns on a pin, shooting straight upwards and spinning. Ochako’s padded hands brush the clouds as she punches the air, Aether leveling out. “Alright, Aether!” she crows, diving back down to land next to him.

Katsuki meets the expectant eyes of the other Dragon Riders, and he snorts. “Guess we have our fuckin’ work cut out for us, huh, girl?” Striker scoffs derisively, golden eyes flashing as she grins at him. “Let’s do this shit!” 

She leaps forward, he shifts her tailfin…and their minds merge into one.

They loop upwards, before skimming down the side of the sea-stack, teeth bared as the wind and seaspray battered at them. The sea and the sky are powerful, but together, they are stronger.

They level out over the ocean, their sheer speed sending up a wave of water in their wake. Red and golden eyes seem to meld into a terrifying, synchronized amber as they loop up and around more sea-stacks, shooting for two with a thin shelf of stone in between them.

Katsuki leaps from Striker’s back with a blast of fire, sprinting across the shelf as she glides underneath, perfectly in time with each other. His metal foot clicks with every step, and the world is silent except for the roaring of blood in his ears and wind tearing at their bodies.

Fire could not best him. The Queen of the dragons could not best him.

Neither will the sky.

He springs from the sea-stack to her back, and their minds become one. They pinwheel upwards, both of them unleashing a stream of powerful blasts towards the other Riders. Katsuki grins, Striker matching his expression.

They’re still the best.


End file.
